Breiner Javier Diaz Alfaro
Breiner Javier Diaz Alfaro (Plato (Magdalena), Colombia; 17 de junio de 2001) quien escribe bajo el Seudónimo de Breiner Dialf. Es un Escritor, Editor, Poeta y Dibujante independiente Colombiano. Entre sus obras se encuentra Sentimientos entre tinta & papel; una novela juvenil publicada el 10 de diciembre de 2018 por la editorial Septiembre Tr3s para medios digitales e impresos. Dicha obra fue nominada siete meses después de su publicación a The Wattys Awards 2019 en la categoría de Romance. Biografía Primeros años Breiner Dialf nació el 17 de junio de 2001 en una pequeña ciudad tropical del norte de Colombia, como el segundo hijo de Candelario Javier Diaz Almendrales y Herlenis Zenith Alfaro Ibáñez. Cuando tenía sólo un año de edad su abuela paterna se hizo cargo de él mientras sus padres trabajaban por fuera de la ciudad como profesores de una pequeña escuela rural. Su abuela que solía viajar por todo el país por asuntos familiares, se lo llevó consigo de viaje por las principales ciudades costeras del país. Su primer encuentro con la literatura se remonta a la edad de siete años, cuando entre las telarañas del ático de la casa de sus abuelos paternos halló una vieja maquina de escribir que fue usada por su padre en la secundaria. Sólo por la curiosidad que aquella extraña maquina impartió sobre el joven, este exploró la desconocida maquina. Y así escribió sus primeros relatos, los cuales fueron plasmados en hojas de cuadernos. Estás hojas nunca fueron leídas por ninguna persona, ya que el joven las ocultaba en el polvoriento ático, en el que muy probablemente los ratones roheron. Cuando era apenas un adolescente, su hermana mayor '''Andrys Díaz Alfaro' le obsequió un ejemplar de la novela La hija del espantapájaros de la escritora Sueca María Gripe, dicha obra despertó aún más el interés del joven por el mundo literario. Más adelante se encontraría con autores cómo: Edgar Allan Poe, Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez, Gonzalo Moure, Care Santos, J.K. Rowling y Gabriel García Márquez. Este último se convertirá en un gran referente y un claro modelo a seguir para el adolescente. En el año de 2010 cuando la ciudad en la que vivía fue inundada por el Río Magdalena, su familia se vio obligada a mudarse temporalmente a casa de sus abuelos maternos; ubicada en una zona de la ciudad que no sufrió la calamidad pública. Posterior al suceso una niña se mudó junto con sus padres cerca de la casa en la que residía él, y su familia. Rápidamente la niña se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Más tarde aquella chica serviría de inspiración para crear la primera obra literaria de Breiner Dialf. De sus gustos musicales de la época, Breiner Dialf dijo: "Mi banda favorita es Twenty One Pilots, cuando pasé por una etapa más Pop rock, fue 5 Seconds of Summer. Es un gran apasionado de la música en general, desde artistas clásicos como Beethoven, hasta sonidos más actuales como Bring Me the Horizon. No sólo es un fanático de la música, ya que también escribe sus propias canciones, e inclusive afirmó vía Twitter que debutaría como Disc jockey con un álbum de estudio llamado Orion. Su adicción por la música lo ha llevado a desarrollar problemas auditivos menores. Inicios de su carrera Es extraño hablar de inicios profesionales cuando se trata de un joven de apenas 17 años, y más cuando el área profesional requiere de muchos estudios. Pero este no es el caso de Breiner Dialf, ya que con tan sólo 17 años de edad este se convirtió en escritor profesional al publicar su primera obra literaria el 10 de diciembre de 2018 para medios tradicionales y digitales con la editorial Septiembre Tr3s de la cual es fundador y Editor. En pocas palabras Breiner Dialf es una pequeña editorial independiente. Pero para que todo esto pudiera ser posible, el joven pasó por mucho antes de publicar su primera obra. En 2014 cuando el joven inicio sus estudios secundarios en la Institución educativa Juana Arias de Benavides, este inició a considerar la literatura como profesión. Ese año logró Escribir un borrador de ideas para un libro que se suponía era de místerio y terror. Este borrador jamás fue publicado. El cambio de escuela y compañeros, provocó en el joven un cambio de aire e ideas. Cuando se encontraba a punto de culminar sus estudios secundarios, en su mundo se desató una catástrofe con la llegada de la adolescencia. Sus notas académicas que siempre fueron las mejores de su clase disminuyeron, ante los cambios y el estrés adolescente, el joven abandonó sus estudios temporalmente a tan sólo un año de finalizar la secundaria. Lo siguiente fue que se aisló completamente, todas las formas en las que la gente se podía poner en contacto con él fueron canceladas, su aislamiento fue tal que él no mantenía relacion con su familia. Durante seis meses el joven desapareció de la vista de las personas que lo conocían. Ante el aislamiento y las presiones familiares, el adolescente desarrollo una personalidad taciturna. Sus horarios de dormir se vieron alterados; durante el día dormía y despertaba durante la noche cuando todos dormían. El joven parecía había perdido el norte y los sueños que alguna vez tuvo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo inevitable sucediera. Y es que no es para tanto, pero algo si es cierto y es que las personas que se aíslan del mundo suelen desarrollar pensamientos suicidas seguidos de secuelas depresivas. Ocho meses posteriores a su encierro, el joven le presentó al mundo la que sería su primera obra literaria publicada. Dos semanas más tarde la historia sería leída por más de 2.000 lectores. En el prólogo de su obra Breiner Dialf narra: "Escribir esta historia no fue nada fácil. Atravesé miles de situaciones para lograr sacar pensamientos de mi cabeza y ponerlos en papel. Escribí durante horas en las que lo único que me mantenía despierto era la cafeína en mi sangre y los sueños en mi corazón. En más de una ocasión escuché voces que me decían: «No lo lograrás, es imposible.» A pesar de todo seguí los latidos de mis sueños hasta el final. En la vida he aprendido que sólo nosotros somos dueños de nuestro destino. Transcurrieron horas en las que mis ojos fueron testigos de cómo la luz de la luna era deslustrada por la frialdad de los jóvenes rayos solares. Atravesé momentos en los que las palabras se marchaban, los sentimientos se alejaban y nada quedaba. Sólo bastaba con una mirada al pasado para lograr encontrar las palabras adecuadas y volver a sentir algo otra vez." Obras Sentimientos entre tinta & papel Septiembre Tr3s | País original = Colombia | ISBN original = 978-17-915-6906-8 | Número de páginas original = 197 }} Sinopsis La historia se desarrolla en una pequeña ciudad ubicada geográficamente en la orilla de un caudaloso río. El personaje principal es un niño de once años de edad que tiene cualidades un poco extrañas para alguien de su edad. El chico vive con sus padres y su hermana mayor '’’Maileth’’’, que sólo viene a casa en las vacaciones de verano desde que se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar medicina por una beca universitaria que ganó, su padre es un destacado Doctor en el hospital local, su madre es una ama de casa aficionada de las fotografías y la moda. La historia inicia en medio de un fuerte invierno en el que el abuelo materno del chico muere. Tras semanas después del funeral, el invierno azota aún más la ciudad. Justo en frente de su hogar se muda una nueva familia.